


Not Giving In (artwork)

by CremedelaChristo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Dean Winchester, Asexual Supernatural Mini Bang 2015-16, Demon Dean Winchester, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 07:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6945202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CremedelaChristo/pseuds/CremedelaChristo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean, a Knight of Hell and a powered-up incubus, keeps getting himself into hot water with Crowley because he'd rather spoil deals and kill souls than have sex. Now he's been sent for some extensive soul-searching with Hell's angelic contractor, Castiel, and finds for the first time in millennia that he's able to let his guard down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Giving In (artwork)




End file.
